


electric feel

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton, honesty, and disappearances that may or may not be his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electric feel

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Mettaton+Papyrus ending.

Mettaton has two agents.

Of the two, Sans is brighter by leaps and bounds. That’s not to say that Papyrus doesn’t have his charm points: if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be allowed to be in Mettaton’s glorious presence. He’s adorably naive, a total sweetheart. Mettaton’s quite fond of him.

Sometimes Mettaton worries that Sans will actually do something about… everything, but then he remembers that even though Sans still possesses most of his higher brain functions, he’s too lazy to do anything unless Papyrus is threatened. And Papyrus is enjoying being his agent, so there’s no risk there!

Life is fine. Life is dandy. Life has no problems whatsoever-

“Hey, Mettaton?” asks Papyrus, sticking his head in the doorway of Mettaton’s room. “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Mettaton replies, making a mental note to finish that bit of denial later. “What do you need, darling?”

Papyrus plops himself down on Mettaton’s bed next to him. “It’s just that I really wanted someone to talk to. And Sans is busy. We’re friends, right?”

“Of course we are.” Mettaton’s not very good at the whole ‘friends’ thing, but for Papyrus, he can at least tell him that they are. He probably won’t know the difference.

“You know Undyne, right?” Papyrus says. Mettaton nods: hard not to at least know of the former head of the Royal Guard. “Well, she’s missing, just like everyone else who doesn’t like your show, and I was wondering if you think they’re related?”

“I would never-” Mettaton stops himself just in time from saying something that is incriminating and also probably a lie. A bad combination.

No. He’s definitely not responsible for Undyne’s disappearance. Not for any real respect for her as a person, or anything. If things were different, the only reason she wouldn’t have ended up like everyone else who revolted against him would be Alphys.

He’s shallow and he knows it, but he’s not an idiot. He knows why he can’t find Alphys. He can’t help but believe Undyne’s ‘disappearance’ is part of the reason.

So no. He wouldn’t have done away with Undyne. That much, at least, he can honestly claim is not his fault.

‘Honestly’ is a word he doesn’t have much cause to use these days.

“I don’t know,” he says, which is a lie, but a comfortable one to tell Papyrus. “I would have to know why they’re disappearing at all to have a clue.”

“That’s right,” says Papyrus, like he completely believes it. He probably does. “Sorry for bothering you with something like that.” He gets up to go, but pauses when Mettaton catches his hand. “Hm?”

“If you need someone to talk to,” says Mettaton, “I may not be very good at it... but at least I’ll listen. After all, you’re a devoted fan, aren’t you? It would be criminal for me to ignore a fan in need.”

It’s not much. It doesn’t make him a better ruler: that may be a hopeless cause. But it’s something.


End file.
